<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safer by SwoodMaxProductions</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350034">Safer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwoodMaxProductions/pseuds/SwoodMaxProductions'>SwoodMaxProductions</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hyrule Warriors 2 AU [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And it backfires, Aroace Fi, Aroace Link, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Evil!Lana, Fantastic Racism, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, It backfires adorably, Lana tries the old only one bed cliche, Literal Sleeping Together, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Protectiveness, Sleepy Cuddles, Sword Spirits - Freeform, This is one of the red flags, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, aroace character, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwoodMaxProductions/pseuds/SwoodMaxProductions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lana tries to be romantic to make Link love her. Link is having none of it and just cuddles Fi instead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link &amp; Fi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hyrule Warriors 2 AU [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They had been on the road for far too long, a small band of warriors intercepting the soulgates opening in the countryside. Lana, scouting ahead, managed to find a small settlement. It had been so long since they’d had any real rest that it almost seemed like a miracle. But once their group had gotten to the small roadside inn, Link began to become… </span>
  <em>
    <span>uncomfortable</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was only one bed in the room Lana had rented, and her insistence on having him in the small bed with her, when she knew he was aware of her… feelings… for him, was… suspect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But even with the limited space, Link had a plan. He began laying out his bedroll, as far from the bed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lana’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> bed, as he possibly could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Link? ...What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m… I’m sorry, Lana. I just… can’t share a bed with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But… you’re going to sleep on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>floor</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Lana said, unable to hide that she felt insulted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lana… I know it would be awkward, and I don’t feel comfortable with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lay down on his bedroll, the Master Sword lying beside him with his other gear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fi,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Master?” came the telepathic response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need your help. Could… could you come out… and… and make sure Lana doesn’t try anything creepy? Here…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link scooted over, and the spirit of the Master Sword manifested beside him as Lana begrudgingly got into bed alone. He tucked the blanket over them and smiled. He felt a lot… </span>
  <em>
    <span>safer</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Fi there. She was surprisingly warm, the soft warmth of her core reassuringly comfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a contact without strings attached, without requiring anything sexual or romantic— just care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard… a sound as Fi snuggled up to him. A strange, beautiful, ethereal sound. A song. She was humming softly, singing, singing to </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, easing his worries and soothing him into a deep, restful sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lana couldn’t believe it. He had chosen </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fi?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Over </span>
  <em>
    <span>her?</span>
  </em>
  <span> It wasn’t just insulting, it made no sense! How could he possibly favor the company of that… that… </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>him, and Fi wasn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>capable </span>
  </em>
  <span>of love!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What never occurred to Lana was that the petite, sleepy figure protectively cuddling the Hero proved otherwise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fi did not experience sexual or romantic attraction. Neither did Link, no matter how far in denial Lana was. But both of them were more than capable of </span>
  <em>
    <span>love.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The love they had was beautiful and pure, without ulterior motives. Their love validated itself, love for its own sake, written not in roses and arousal, but in smiles and belonging and the comfort that they both needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And if Lana had paid attention, she might even  have seen Fi’s tiny, contented smile.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>